The Hurt Locker
by PurtFiend
Summary: This story mostly takes place in the locker room. There is no resemblance to the movie other than I liked the title. This story is Smutty, with a touch of noncon sexual activity but no rape.  I hope worth the read.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own glee. I hate eggplant but I _love_ reviews.

**The Hurt Locker**

"It raining men! Hallalueh! It's raining... Goddammit Kurt! Have I told you lately how much I hate you?"

Kurt just giggled and snorted "So you have become a hapless victim of my evil ear worm scheme! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

"You gotta work on that evil laugh, it sounds pathetic." Dave grumbled

"You sound whiney." Kurt retorted, "So did you catch it from Finn?" Kurt asked smiling up at his body guard as they walked along the halls of McKinley.

"No from Puck. I was sitting in history with him and every now and again he would start humming 'It's Raining Men'; he would realize what he was doing and then curse out Finn. It was fucking hilarious until I started humming the same song at lunch when I was with the football players. They did not appreciate it. By the end of the lunch period, some of the guys left the cafeteria humming 'It's raining men' as well. Funny as that is, I know that's going to come back later and bite me in the ass."

Kurt laughed, thrilled by his success, "I can't believe my ear worm spread so far. You'll be happy to know, I won't be doing it any longer. Finn has finally caught on and has asked me to stop playing my new gay play list on the way to school."

"Really? He said 'gay play list'? I can't imagine that you let him get away with that."

"Of course I didn't. He didn't actually call it a gay play list. In fact he almost turned himself into a pretzel trying to find non-offensive words to describe my playlist without using the word gay, homosexual, faggy or queer. In the end he found it impossible, especially since I decided to be insulted no matter what he said."

"So you've been blasting him with those gay anthem songs all week to give him the ear worms in the first place, and then you pretend to be offended when he asks you to stop?" Dave laughed and slapped Kurt on back. He gave his shoulder an affectionate squeeze and shake. "You are an evil douche when you want to be. Do you know that?" Dave said smiling. The jock quickly removed his hand when he realized he was touching Kurt and anxiously looked around the halls to see if anybody saw him.

Kurt glanced over at Dave; he had been surprised by the friendly physical contact since the jock never touched him. It was almost like they were good friends. Though Dave moved his hand away, and shoved it deep in his pocket, he was still smiling and keeping eye contact. Kurt adored making Dave smile or laugh. The boy was so morose most of the time, yet when he smiled, his whole face was transformed. He became lighter, more boyish, and more handsome. Kurt fervently wished that Dave could break through his demons and learn to accept himself and become happy someday soon.

They finally reached Kurt's class and Dave was all business. "Okay, wait in the class for me after the lesson and I will be here to escort you to your car safely."

Kurt smiled at the larger boy, recognising how much he had really come to appreciate Dave's protection. Being named Prom Queen at Prom Night had shaken Kurt and made him realize how little had changed at McKinley High. There were still lots of bigotry and small mindedness. He was so grateful for the big step Dave was taking to protect him. The jock couldn't hide behind the Bullywhips group anymore since it was disbanded by Principal Figgins. Santana had lost all interest in the group once she lost the crown and worse, she went a little "Lima Heights" on the very students she was supposed to protect since she figured they hadn't voted for her. Yet Dave still accompanied Kurt to almost every class despite the jokes and rumours circulating about the pair. Dave still went around and protected other kids when he saw them bullied, but it was obvious to everyone that Kurt was his main concern.

"I won't be going to my car, I have an extra Glee rehearsal tonight. Mr. Schue's really working us hard preparing us for the upcoming nationals."

"Okay so I'll escort you to Glee. I suppose Finn will be going home with you?"

"Yes I'll be fine once I get to Glee practise."

"Great, see you after class." Dave said as he turned to walk down the hall. Kurt could hear him starting to hum "It's Raining Men" again as he went off to class. Kurt felt a warm glow of affection for his ex-bully as he watched him saunter away, forget earworms, Dave had certainly wormed his way into Kurt's heart over the last month.

* * *

><p>Kurt glanced at his watch again and let out an irritated sigh. He was going to be late for Glee class if Dave didn't hurry up. One of the things that surprised Kurt was that the jock was always punctual, and very serious about his task of protecting Kurt. Perhaps Dave's teacher kept him behind? Kurt was surprised he hadn't got a message from Dave by now. Kurt's phone vibrated as if on cue and Dave's text appeared:<p>

Kurt, can you come to the boy's locker room before Glee? There's something very important I really need to discuss with you. DK

_That's odd, _thought Kurt, _why the boy's locker room? Couldn't they discuss whatever his issues were as they walked to Glee?_ Kurt hadn't been in the locker room since the kiss_. Did Dave pick that place on purpose?_ Kurt decided that the thing Dave wanted to discuss must be extremely sensitive and private. He quickly texted a confirmation and walked with purpose down the hall. He smiled at the realization that he felt absolutely no qualms about of meeting Dave in the locker room; they had made so much progress as friends that he trusted Dave implicitly.

Kurt marched through the locker room doors and stopped dead in his tracks. His eyes opened like saucers and his mouth fell open. There in the main open area, Dave sat on a bench looking nervous and scared. Four or five members of the football team plus another couple of hockey players stood around him very attentively. The atmosphere was electric with dread and anticipation. David locked eyes with Kurt and his face drained of colour.

"Kurt!" Dave gasped out, "Run!"


	2. Chapter 2

**AN/ If you read my first chapter when I first posted it yesterday, (july 26, 2011) I hope you read it again. I changed the dialogue between Kurt and Dave slightly. I think it's funnier and snappier. The changes are at the beginning and at the end of the dialogue. Thanks for the reviews so far!**

**Chapter Two**

Kurt turned heel and ran. He shot out the door in a flash before most of the guys realized what happened. Dave relaxed a bit, happy that he got away. The jock didn't care what happened to him now; he was prepared to meet his fate as long as Fancy got away.

"Get off me you big brute!" Kurt's voice was heard in the hallway and the other guys chuckled to themselves. Dave's earlier happiness and Kurt's quick reaction was doused as he saw Kurt being carried back into the room under the arm of his burly captor. No wonder the guys were slow to react, they knew they had a lookout in the hall that would catch Kurt if he tried to run.

"Hey did one of you guys lose a fag?" The huge jock joked as he plunked Kurt down on the bench beside Dave. The guys all laughed but there was zero humour in it. Kurt cringed and moved closer to Dave.

"Dave! What the hell is going on?" Kurt whispered, his eyes swivelling around taking in all the threatening boys loitering around him.

"Damned if I know," Dave whispered back. "When I went to my locker after class, I found a note that I thought was from you. It was from that pink and purple notepad you have. It said that you had something important to tell me and to come to the locker room to meet with you. When I got here they jumped me, took away my phone and texted you."

"That explains where my note pad went!" Kurt grumbled, "Somebody must have stolen it from me and used it to lure you here. What do you think they have planned for us?"

"Whatever it is it's not going to be pleasant. I just can't figure out why they haven't moved on us yet. I think they must be waiting for someone or something." Dave whispered back, glancing at the jocks surrounding them. The group of boys seemed to be busy setting up camera and video equipment and other than checking every now and again that their prey was staying put, they largely ignored the two boys. Kurt shivered and moved even closer to Dave, grabbing his arm. Dave didn't seem care or notice about the physical contact and that really frightened Kurt.

"Sorry I'm late dudes! That mofo of a science teacher kept me late after class. So are we ready to get this show on the road?" The big burly boy asked almost jovially. He spotted the two boys on the bench and smiled evilly. "So I see our guests have arrived."

"Az! What the hell?" Dave gasped.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"Calm down Karofsky, no need to worry – yet." Azimio answered as he breezed past them and inspected the camera equipment. Everything seemed satisfactory so he moved back and stood in front of his jock friend.

"Dave, this is for your own good. Think of it as an intervention, we're all worried for you." Azimio stated in an almost caring manner. "Look bro, we're worried about the amount of time you're hanging around this little queer. It looks bad, man. Hell, we even gave you a little kick in the pants a couple weeks ago to make you realize how sick it was."

Dave looked puzzled, "I don't know what the fuck you're talking about."

"Prom night you asshat! We got everyone to vote for you as Prom King and mailed in our votes to have the queer voted Prom Queen." Az laughed, "it was fucking perfect! The little queen even wore a dress."

"It was a kilt!" shouted Kurt. Az waved off Kurt's retort as if he was swatting at an annoying fly.

He continued to talk to Dave, "It was supposed to get you embarrassed and angry enough to punch the little fag in front of everyone. But you didn't – and for a minute there, I was even worried that you might actually dance with him!" Az grimaced at the very thought of it.

"Then later, when that stupid Bullywhip group finished, I was sure you would at least stop protecting him, but no, you still take him to classes like he's some prize girlfriend and I've even seen you hold his books while he looks through his locker! I warned you several times that you would find yourself in deep shit if you continued. But did you listen to me? No! Now you tell me that you and him are gonna start up some kind of fag meeting next school year?"

"It's a pflag meeting Az. It means parents and friends of lesbians and gays. It's what I agreed to when Kurt came back to school," Dave said carefully picking his words.

"Yah, about that. I'm all for doin' whatever you havta do to get in some chick's pants. But you and that Santana chick split up so why are you still carrying on with this fag empowerment shit?"

"Well maybe I've seen the light. Maybe I like how it feels to have students look up and smile at me in the halls instead of having them fear and loath me."

"What kinda shit are you pulling man!" Azimio returned hotly. "We have to keep order here in the school! The little shits in the hall need to learn respect and fear. It's the natural order of things. We're on top – they're on the bottom. Hell! You're the one that taught me that."

"I was wrong."

Azimio chuckled at that and then shouted to the rest of the guys. "Do you hear that? He was wrong. We're all supposed to get along together and all sing that Kum ba ya shit!" The others laughed uproariously at the idea.

Azimio levelled an angry stare at Dave. "You look like big faggot loser following this little queer 'round like a love sick puppy. It's embarrassing, and since you're a jock and part of the football team you make us look like losers as well. You have a choice to make right here and right now. You are either one of us or a friendless faggot loser – you decide. You are going to show us once and for all whose team you're on. It's either Team Straight or Team Homo."

Dave looked panicked; he didn't know what to say or what he was supposed to do. Kurt was afraid that he might blurt out that he was gay and right now looked like the absolute worse time to do it for both their sakes. "What do you want from us? What do we have to do?" Kurt interjected hoping to take the attention away from Dave.

Azimio pointedly ignored Kurt but answered his question, never taking his eyes off of Dave. "If you pick Team Straight all you have to do is hit and kick the fag around some and call him names, you know, like old times." Azimio smiled looking like he was visiting a golden memory. His smile suddenly wiped off and he looked at Dave with cold black eyes. "If you pick Team Homo, then you gotta strip down to your underwear and kiss the fag in front of everyone and tell him how hot you think he is."

"What if I don't want to do either?" Dave asked warily.

"Then we –" Azimio indicated the tough, hulking guys surrounding the pair, "will take turns beating the crap out of both of you." The jock pointed to the cameras, "Whatever you pick, we're getting it on film and we're going to share it with everyone. C'mon Dave, I'm making it easy for you to make the right decision. It's us or the queer."

Dave started to sweat and look pale; his eyes swivelled around looking for some way out of this horrible nightmare. He glanced at Azimio's hard angry face looking for any kind of compassion and found none. He tried anyway, "Az c'mon, please! Don't do this to me. I'm your best –"

"My best friend ain't a fag and he don't associate with them either!" Az yelled in his face. "Make. Your. Choice!"

Dave blanched and grew pale, he grabbed the back of his head with his hands so that his face was hidden by his arms and he bent down, folding over his knees. Kurt ached to see him is such distress. Even though he knew that he would most likely suffer a beating at the hands of his larger friend, he couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

Dave finally sat up; he sucked in a big breath and let it out shakily, "Az," he said quietly, "I am NOT going to hit Kurt. I'm through with bullying. It's not who I am anymore."

Though Kurt was thrilled with the jock's brave answer, he knew that they were both perilously close to being beaten. Kurt's mind raced along to find a way out of this dilemma. Luckily his quick mind seized on an idea. He only hoped that Azimio would accept it.

"Look, Dave was almost expelled after bullying me. He won't be able to beat me up and stay in school. Hell, they threatened him with the police if he tried anything more with me," said Kurt, figuring a little lie couldn't hurt. "Even if he wanted to hit me he can't without getting into serious trouble. What if he just pushed me around a little, maybe shoved me against a locker and called me names. It would be enough to prove he's on Team Straight but not enough to get him in expelled."

He heard many affirmative murmurs from the guys around him. They seemed to be placated and Kurt was hopeful that his idea would be accepted.

Azimio seemed to mull over his proposition seriously and for the first time addressed Kurt. "I suppose that might work. He'll have to stop talking to you and walking with you around in the halls. It just doesn't look right."

"That's okay," Kurt said "I won't bother him." He was surprised to realize how much it hurt to agree to the terms, but it was all for Dave's benefit – for their benefit. They could escape a beating and Dave could come out later when he was ready. It would be another humiliating high school experience for Kurt but it was worth the sacrifice.

"I'll kiss Kurt." Dave whispered, surprising them all. He sat up and repeated it again in a stronger more confident voice, "Do you hear me? I'll kiss Kurt in front of your stupid cameras! You can post it and let it go viral for all I care! Kurt is my friend. I will not hurt him in anyway. Not by beating him up, not by calling him names and definitely not by ignoring him in the halls. I won't let you jerks hurt him either. I don't give a shit for you fuckers' acceptance!" Dave ended his speech yelling defiantly, "I'm playing for Team Homo!"

"Go Dave!" shouted Kurt throwing his fist up in the air; his high pitched voice sounding more like a girlie cheerleader than he wanted. Dave glanced over to him and smiled looking suddenly relaxed and happy.

"Okay, your choice," Az cut across their temporary jubilation viciously, "now get stripping faggot!"

**AN/ I know! I perfer a nice Azimio that supports Dave but I need a villian in this story and he kinda fits the bill.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry guys - short chapter again, the next one will be up quick.**

**Chapter four**

Dave stood up and awkwardly removed his shirt and tossed it on the bench. He had often taken his clothes off if front of the guys after games but this time it was extremely humiliating. He glanced over at Kurt who was just sitting on the bench with his arms crossed in front of his chest and his legs clamped tight together. His face was a picture of defiance.

"C'mon Fancy," Dave said gently, "Let's just get this over with. Start taking off your clothes."

"No way! Do you think I'm going to make it easy for them? They can just come over here and take my clothes off me. Go ahead strip the fag's until he's naked!" Kurt shouted at the group of jocks. "What are you afraid of? Are you afraid of catching the gay?"

The jocks looked uncomfortable but determined and started to move towards the smaller boy. Dave could tell this could get very ugly really fast if he didn't do something. "Fancy, do you think they're going to care about your designer clothes? Do you really want buttons being ripped off your Abercrombie-whatsit shirt or your new jeans trampled on by these idiots?"

Kurt looked horrified; he hadn't thought it through that far. "Okay! Never mind!" he called out to the jocks. "I'll just strip myself," and with that he leaped up and started to unzip his jeans.

After stripping, the two boys stood in their underwear feeling very subdued and anxious, thinking their own private thoughts. Dave wasn't sure they would get through this without a beating and he knew there were too many of them for him to protect Kurt. Kurt was strong and well built, all smooth planes and lines and unblemished skin. He couldn't stand the idea that Kurt's beauty could be tarnished in anyway.

Kurt was worried about Dave, of all the ways that Dave may have feared to come out of the closet, this must be his worst nightmare. Kurt glanced sideways at Dave and sucked in his breath, even in a desperate situation like he was in now, he couldn't help but ogle the larger boy beside him. He decided that Dave was definitely a good looking specimen of man; tall, broad shouldered, and a light covering of hair on his defined chest. The jock was definitely his type.

"Move closer together." Az ordered like some demented director as he looked through the camera's viewfinder.

Kurt was actually happy to move closer to Dave for comfort, more than anything. He whispered under his breath, "you should have just shoved me around a bit and called me names, Dave. Then you could have come out when you were ready to instead of being forced out…"

"Ah c'mon fancy, would you really rather me to bully you than have me kiss you? Am I that horrible?" Dave whispered back trying to make it sound like a joke but Kurt could sense the underlying insecurity.

"Oh I'm all for kissing hot half naked men. It's my dream come true. It's not you I have an aversion to, but the circumstances."

"You really think I'm hot?" Dave says under his breath, glancing at Kurt, blushing and flattered.

Kurt smiled and returned Dave's warm stare. "You know what? Screw the circumstances! I'm going to think of this as training for future love scenes when I'm a famous actor. When I'm with Brad Pitt or Robert Pattinson, doing a steamy love scene, I'll have to kiss them in front of strangers milling around with cameras. This is not much different."

Dave grinned and rubbed the back of his nexk bashfully, "Thanks for not adding any pressure Kurt. Are you really going to compare me with Brad or Robert?"

"Don't worry Dave, they don't stand a chance against you."

Dave looked insanely pleased. "Hey Az," he shouted, "Lights, camera, action! Are we doing this any time soon or what?"

Azimio just scowled. "I'm ready fag!" This was not going according to his plan.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

Dave turned back towards Kurt and shyly placed his hands loosely on Kurt's hips. The hoots, gagging sounds and derisive laughter started immediately from their jock audience. Dave looked at the mob of leering teens and lost the earlier confidence he had summoned up. He felt a soft smooth hand caress his cheek and using some slight pressure, the hand guided his face back towards Kurt. Kurt was smiling and his eyes had an intensity that Dave found hard to resist. Gradually the howls and hoots disappeared into the background and only Kurt's presence was all that Dave noticed.

"Now's your time David. Let's do this right. Let's give them a show they'll never forget."

DAve gave Kurt a big beautiful smile. "Kurt," Dave announced loud enough for the camera mic and everyone else in the room to hear and pick up, "not only are you the hottest guy I know around, but you are one of the bravest and classiest persons I have ever met. Do you mind if I kiss you?"

"I can't wait!"

Dave gently cupped Kurt's face in both hands and moved in to kiss him. Their lips met and melded together in a way that Dave could only think of as coming home. It was that familiar, that comforting, that natural. Kurt was the one to bring his hands up around Dave's neck to pull the jock in closer to deepen the kiss. The comforting, welcome feeling quickly heated into passion when Kurt softly moaned in the back of his throat. Dave moved his hands down and encircled Kurt's waist, pulling the boy in even closer. Dave felt something like an electrical jolt as Kurt introduced his tongue and started exploring the contours of his mouth. Dave eagerly reciprocated gently using his tongue to check and counter-check Kurt's. The whole world was blotted out; it was just him and Kurt, their thoughts and feelings. Dave was bathed in his own senses – feeling Kurt's tongue and lips, his hand's light caresses and massage, Kurt's smooth soft skin, Dave's hammering heart answering Kurt's speedy beat, the warm energy pooling in his abdomen spreading to his…

Dave jerked his head away from Kurt and their kiss ended in a loud smack. Dave was dizzy, not sure how long he and Kurt were in their clinch. The jeers and shouts, insults and grimaces from the jocks surrounding him invaded his ears and eyes as the ugly reality came to him full force. He turned to Azimio and said in a ragged voice, "there, you've got what you want, are you happy now? Just leave us alone."

"It's not what I wanted! You were supposed to see sense! You were supposed to stay my friend and give up this queer! You were never really my friend. You were a lousy fag all along!" Azimio gestured angrily as he shut off the camera. "You are going to be sorry once this hits twitter and Facebook. Everybody's going to know what a sick pervert you are! You will have no future in this town!"

"Actually you have that backwards," Kurt stated in an unnatural sounding calm. "You are the one that will be considered the pervert and you won't have a future, period. Not in this town or in this country. None of you will, if you post that stuff on line.

"What are you talking about Hummel?"

"We're both minors. If you post that you'll be distributing child porn. We won't get in trouble but you will. Do you guys want to be registered sex offenders? If so, go ahead and post it."

"Azimio! What the fuck?" asked one of jocks. The rest of them suddenly looked scared and confused and many moved around agitated and restless.

"Don't listen to him! He don't know shit."

"If you don't believe me, find Puck and talk to him. Lauren and Puck were going to make a sex tape until they found out they could be charged with making and distributing child porn. Do you guys know what life is like as a sex offender? If you get jail time they'll have to isolate you from other prisoners so you don't get beaten or killed. You will have to register with the police every where you move. Nobody will hire you. Nobody will want you in their neighbourhoods. We will be out as gay, and people might make fun of us but that will be nothing compared to the social outcasts you guys will be."

"Fuck, he's right!" replied one of the jocks, "it's all right here on Wiki. That's it, I'm not having any part of this, I'm out." The jock quickly erased all the images he took while the two boys were kissing. The jock angrily pointed at Azimio, "if any of this shit lands on me, I'm denying everything. I wasn't here ya got that?" and marched out of the locker room.

The other boys followed suit quickly erasing the pictures they took from their phones.

"Guys! Hummel's talking out his ass! He just doesn't want to be humiliated in front of the school!"

"Just what is your real reason for getting us to kiss in front of you, Azimio?" Kurt asked in a seductive voice. "Is it some kind of turn on for you? Did your parents block you from viewing gay porn at home? Do you have to make your own homemade porn to jack off to in the privacy of your bedroom?"

"Why you fucking…!" Azimio charged Kurt, his eyes were wild and he was almost frothing at the mouth. He was so intent on reaching the small boy that he forgot the linebacker who was standing beside him. Dave lept into action and threw all his weight into the charging boy and they both hurdled into the lockers. They didn't even notice they had crashed as they pounded the hell out of each other.

The jocks that were still hanging around jumped into the melee and pulled the two fighting boys apart.

Azimio wrenched himself from the restraining arms of one of the jocks and looked around the room. Kurt stood there quite smug, Dave was still breathing heavy and looking angry and betrayed. The rest guys were looking at him strangely like he was the sicko freak.

"I'm not a perv!" Azimio shouted "They are!" and he pointed to Dave and Kurt.

The jocks looked at each other and then sneered at Azimio. One of them spoke up. "We weren't here. We had nothing to do with this. We want nothing to do with you Azimio."

"If I were you Az," Dave said as he grabbed the camera and erased the images. "I'd take your camera and get the hell out of here while you still can." He held the camera and stand out to Azimio.

Azimio snatched the camera and stand from Dave's hand and scowled in the jock's face.

"You and I are through."

"Damn right we are."

As Azimo and the rest of the jocks started to leave, one of them turned back to Kurt and Dave. "Sorry about what happened here, are we cool?"

"Yep, no problem, bro." answered Dave. The jock just nodded and moved off finally leaving the two boys in peace.


	6. Chapter 6

**After you guys have patiently waited five chapters, here is some well deserved smut.**

**Chapter Six**

"Are you okay Dave?" Kurt asked. He had started to gather his clothes together so he could put them on but noticed Dave was just sitting, slumped on the bench, not moving.

"Yeah, as well as can be expected I suppose, after coming out to the team and losing my best friend since grade six."

"He wasn't much of a friend after what he did to you."

"Yeah I know. But it still hurts." Kurt sat down beside the jock and rubbed Dave's back without thinking.

The contact of flesh against flesh seared both of the boys and Kurt pulled his hand away as if he was burned by fire.

Dave forced himself to ignore what just happened between them and inquired, "How are you, are you okay?"

"Never better!" Kurt replied sarcastically. "I didn't get beaten up and I got to participate in my first sex tape at seventeen. Eat your heart out Paris Hilton."

"Azimio getting us to kiss on film? What was up with that? That was weird even for him. Do you think he might be a closeted gay as well?"

"No, I think he just gets off on control, power and humiliation."

"There I was worried about being gay. He's one sick puppy."

Kurt smirked, "The other guys certainly seemed to think so. He won't be bothering us. He'll be too busy covering his own ass."

"That was your brilliance. That was cool thinking, to suddenly realize that Azimo was actually making child porn and call him on it. Then you topped it off by suggesting he was gay himself. Did you see his face? He didn't know what hit him."

Kurt giggled, and replied, "As soon as Azimio suggested it, I knew I had him. There was no way he could post those photos and get away with it."

"Wait a minute. Why didn't you say something up front? Maybe we wouldn't have to go through all that shit."

Kurt blanched and looked embarrassed, "I'm sorry Dave, I was worried that we would still get beat up. Besides, I was kind of curious about what it would be like to kiss you."

"Really? I would have thought that being in this locker room, being forced to kiss me again would have brought back all kinds of bad memories. You know like post-traumatic stress disorder or something like that." Dave said quietly, not looking up at Kurt but poking at a spot on the floor with his foot.

"I admit the first kiss was traumatic. I was kissed by a bully I had learned to hate. But I didn't think the second kiss was forced on me or was unpleasant at all, because I was kissed by a dear friend whom I have learned to trust and respect. In fact I was rather disappointed it ended so suddenly.

"Sorry about that Fancy, things were starting to happen south of the border," Dave said indicating his crotch, "and I didn't want that happening in front of everybody. The whole thing was embarrassing enough."

"I was in the same situation. That kiss was phenomenal! If I wasn't in a relationship, David Karofsky, you'd be in trouble. I'd be all over you," laughed Kurt.

Dave didn't laugh, he just gaped at Kurt. "You actually got turned on by kissing me?"

"Why are you so surprised? I'd kiss you again if I could without cheating on Blaine."

"If I forced myself on you again, it wouldn't be cheating." Dave joked.

Kurt didn't take it as a joke at all. His breath hitched and he looked at Dave wide eyed. Dave was worried he'd crossed the line and scared Kurt. But looking into his eyes, he realized that Kurt wasn't scared, Kurt was aroused.

Dave smiled, he hoped somewhat sexily and leaned in towards Kurt crowding him a bit. "I could grab you and gather you up in my strong arms. You could struggle all you want, but eventually, I would get my way and press my lips against yours and…"

"Oh yes!" cried Kurt as he flung his arms around the larger jock and practically leapt into the larger boy's lap.

Taken by surprise, Dave fell back on the bench and found himself covered by a very excited horny boy. Dave lost all thought as he felt Kurt's growing erection against his leg. His hands flew down and grabbed Kurt's ass and shifted him over so that Kurts hard cock pressed against his quickly hardening one. They both gasped at the new sensation, staring at each other, knowing they were about to embark on something new, adventurous and dangerous; something neither of them could or would stop, even if they wanted to. Kurt jumped in first, capturing Dave's mouth in a sizzling kiss. From then on, both boys tried their best to devour the other's mouth and battle each other's tongue. Hands groped and pressed flesh feverishly as they ground their pelvises together.

Dave managed to free a hand to wrap around Kurt's stiff shaft. Kurt moaned longingly, and scrabbled to get his own hand down the front of Dave's pants. In mere moments they were both furiously beating each other off until Kurt arched his back and came loudly. Dave was right behind climaxing as hard as he could ever remember. The boys collapsed, a jumble of arms and legs, breathing hard.

Kurt finally roused himself and looked into Dave's eyes. "Wow! Now that was a sex scene! Where's the cameras when you need them."

"I'm ready for my close up Mr. DeMille." Dave said in a really campy voice.

Kurt laughed out loud, shocked that Dave would know that reference. The fact that he was so masculine and delivered the line in such a faux feminine voice cracked Kurt up. Dave was certainly full of surprises. He was brave and classy in his own right, and really hot. He seemed to be taking the whole, out and proud gay thing in his stride, at least enough to joke about it and Kurt was thrilled and so proud of him. When the smaller boy stared into the jock's smiling open face, Kurt couldn't help but be sucked into Dave's warm eyes that radiated passion and love. Kurt's heart swelled and thundered in his chest. Kurt was startled by a revelation; Dave was in love with him! It was so obvious! Another sudden bolt of clarity struck him. He returned the feelings - he was in love with Dave. Poor, poor Blaine. How was he going to explain this to his boyfriend.

"Oh Kurt." Dave whispered, staring up into Kurt's beautiful eyes.

"Oh Blaine." sighed Kurt sadly.

"Oh Blaine?" Dave repeated and quickly sat up. Kurt had to scramble off Dave and move to a seat beside him. Dave body just collapsed as if he had just been gutted.

"Yes, I have just realized what I have done to him. I feel so bad."

Dave felt like his world was caving in on him. He marshalled his hurt feelings and tried to be stoic about the whole situation. "I'm sorry Kurt. I shouldn't have tried anything. What an ass I am. Get dressed and go back to Blaine."

"Go back to Blaine! How can I? I have just gone so much further with you in 10 minutes than I have with my boyfriend in ten weeks!"

"Really?" Dave looked surprised. Kurt seemed so sure of himself, so sexual. Why hadn't Kurt and Blaine been intimate yet? Maybe Kurt became initmate with him because of the extraodinary circumstances they just went through. "I guess it's not surprising, after what we just experienced today. We narrowly escaped a beating and complete humiliation," Dave suggested.

"It didn't help that we were both in our underwear for most of it. You're pretty hunky when you're not wearing loose fitting clothes." commented Kurt. He then sighed, "I'm not going to lie, I have to tell Blaine what happened.

"When you talk to him, just blame me. Tell him I was an animal or something."

"You were an animal." Dave shot a look at Kurt, who levelled a steady gaze at him and smirked. Dave grinned back. "I wouldn't talk Fancy – you just went ape shit on me."

"I know, I was a bit uncontrolled. I am never like that with Blaine."

Dave was getting pretty tired of being compared to Blaine. "Let's just forget about it. Why don't we just pretend it never happened."

"Is that what you really want to do?" Kurt asked sadly "Are you telling me that what we did meant nothing to you?"

"Of course it meant something. It meant everything!" Dave groused bitterly, "But you're happy with Blaine. That's all I want, is for you to be happy."

"And I can't be happy with you?"

"Just leave it Kurt." Dave scowled, growing angrier. He wasn't going to admit out loud that he didn't think he deserved the amazing boy sitting right beside him.

Kurt wasn't going to leave it. "Dave, how do you feel about me?"

"You can't ask me that question Fancy, it isn't fair." Dave said in a raised voice. He jumped up and started putting on his clothing. He had to escape.

Kurt stood up too and grabbed Dave's arms to stop him getting dressed, "Are you in love with me?"

"Leave me alone, why are you doing this to me." Dave shouted pushing away Kurt's hands.

"Just answer me, do you love me?" Kurt shouted back.

"Yes! Damn it! I love you! I fall in love with you a little bit more every day! Are you satisfied?" Dave shouted back even louder. He could hardly hold his emotions back. He turned away from Kurt, worried that he might burst into tears at any moment.

"Yes I'm satisfied, because I am falling in love with you too, you big jerk!"Kurt shouted back, "So I don't see why we can't be together."

Dave whirled around to face Kurt. "Wait. You love me too?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Duh! I thought that was pretty obvious."

"You want us to be together?" Dave asked increduously.

"Haven't you been following the conversation? That's why I am breaking up with Blaine! I want an us, more than anything!"

Dave just whooped and grabbed Kurt and whirled him around. He finally set his new boyfriend down and gently pressed him against the lockers so he could kiss him with all the passion he deserved.


	7. Chapter 7

**Epilogue - time: the beginning next school year **

"Sorry I'm late guys." Dave said in a rush as he grabbed Kurt with one arm and pulled him in for a quick peck on the cheek. He smiled hi to Mercedes who answered with her own warm smile.

"Oh no it's perfect timing," replied Kurt in a snotty tone and an arched eyebrow. "You very cleverly arrived just as we are finished setting up for our meeting." Dave cringed a little, for Kurt was in full on Diva mode.

"I was corralling all the freshmen and encouraging them to come here, look!" Kurt's icey demeanor quickly melted as he glanced around the room and noticed the good sized group of newbies looking around the room a bit bewildered. He hugged his man tightly.

"Dave, how did you get so many in here?" Mercedes asked "What threat did you use?"

"Cedes you wound me. I didn't threaten anybody. I used a little good natured cajoling that's all. It was Santana that did the threatening. I just got them here safe and sound."

Kurt looked pleased, and finally let go of his boyfriend. "Look, there are even more students filing in. We might not have enough chairs! This pflag meeting is going to be a great success, I can just feel it!"

"I don't know why you sound so surprised Kurt," Mercedes said chuckling, "there has been a buzz about the meeting in the halls all this week."

"It is just so hard to believe! What a difference our school is from last year. It's as different as night and day!"

"Well that incident in the locker room made people realize how wrong bullying was." Mercedes responded passionately, "What happened to you went way too far and it became a wakeup call and rallying point for us."

Kurt just smiled brilliantly at Dave, "Disgust with what was done to us did help. But really it was all Dave. He didn't hide our relationship; he came out and handled all the jibes directed at him with good grace and candour. He just charmed people into believing that everyone deserves respect."

Dave flushed red at the praise. Kurt just loved the 'aw shucks' expression Dave wore when being flattered. "I didn't do anything really. I just think that everyone figures - well if Dave Karofsky of all people can be out and proud, so can I."

"Santana and Britney came out right after you and that guy Jerry, from the hockey team. Dave, you are my hero and I wish you would just accept how wonderful you are." Kurt stated proudly rubbing Dave's back and squeezing into his side while staring up into his boyfriend's eyes.

"Oh please! My teeth are aching, you guys are so god damned sweet!" laughed Mercedes

"Sorry Cedes! And this is us trying to tone it down!" Dave said chuckling.

Suddenly, Mercedes' warm smile vanished and a disdainful cold grimace took over. She motioned to the door with her chin. "What the hell is he doing here? If he thinks he's gonna come in here and cause trouble then – "

"Relax Cedes, I invited him. He won't cause any trouble." Dave quickly gave Kurt one last squeeze and moved towards the big burly ebony skinned teen that was hovering anxiously at the door.

"Hey Az, I'm so glad you came! Now get in here and sit down, you're blocking the door."

Az grunted and moved in slightly, quickly looking around and taking everything in. His posture was hunched over; he looked defensive and angry but Dave knew all too well that Az was hiding a whole lot of hurt and insecurity. "Hey man. This ain't right, I shouldn't be here."

"You should be here 'cause I want you here, for support." Dave responded motioning Az to some empty seats.

It turned out Kurt was quite prophetic when he described what would happen to Az. Dave might have had a few uncomfortable moments when rumours circulated at school about the "gay sex tapes" but it really bit Azimio in the ass. Though there were no sex tapes or copies being passed around, word quickly spread about the school that Az forced Dave and Kurt to kiss in front of a camera.

'Child porn creator' and 'sexual pervert' rumours about Az were far more interesting than gay rumours about Dave. Another fact in Dave's favour was not only that he did not deny the rumours; he openly showed how much he loved his new boyfriend Kurt. Kurt's Glee friends were the first to welcome Dave and support him, followed by the cheer leaders who were mostly girls and loved the drama and the romance. Eventually most of the students became used to the familiar sight of Dave and Kurt holding hands in the halls. Many students secretly cheered the day when their ex-bully came out as gay, since it was obvious that Dave was a happier, brighter person now his secret was out and instead of bashing them in lockers, he was more likely to slap them on the back and ask how they were doing. The jocks Azimio recruited for his "intervention" quickly disavowed any prior knowledge or collaboration with the gay sex tapes and quickly threw their support behind Dave.

Az on the other hand, tried to deny that he taped anything and tried to point fingers at the other jocks. The more he denied the worse the rumours got. Stories got exaggerated grew and soon he was supposedly trying to get the whole football team naked for a shoot or was found lurking around in bathrooms with a camera. It was all untrue but it didn't stop the stares and nudges from his fellow students. He grew sullen and defensive and lashed out angrily at anybody who confronted him. This made fodder for even more taunts and rumours about him being a liar, a pervert and a whiner. By the time the last few weeks ended in the school year, Az was thoroughly ostracized by the entire student population.

Dave was one of the few people concerned about his former friend and over the summer he gradually drew Azimio out of his self-made shell. It was tough going in the beginning since Az still insisted he didn't want a "fag" for a friend, but since no one else was even talking to him, he didn't have much of a choice. Bit by bit, Dave was able to work his way inside Az's defenses to find out why the teen had such a hatred for gay men. Az finally confessed that he had been molested by an older family friend when he was a very young boy. It was one time and it fleeting but it left him confused, used and guilt ridden. He later had pinned all his hatred and anger on gay men.

Dave explained to him that most pediphiles were heterosexual men and that it wasn't about so much sexual desire but a need to contol and have power over another person. Az apologised to Dave when he realized that his own actions in the locker room were based on the same mind set as the abuser he hated. It scare him enough to allow Dave accompany him when he told his parents what happened. His parents were understandably upset and Azimio's father stated that it was lucky that that older family friend had died of a heart attack or he would have killed him. They were very supportive towards Az quickly saw to it that their son got therapy to help him through his earlier trauma. Az was doing well therapy, but was having a difficult time back at school. Dave and Kurt were the only students that interacted with him. Even so, coming to this pflag meeting was a HUGE step for Azimio and Dave was elated that his friend showed up. The jock was sure that given time, Azimio would be back to his old carefree, smart assed self and would make friends again.

"Hey Az, I'm sorry to have to leave you here but I'm supposed to be helping Kurt with the meeting. Once it's over I'll come by and sit with you." Dave said as the burly jock found a seat and sat.

"Ya don't have to babysit me. Go hang with your boy." Az replied waving him off.

Dave moved back towards Kurt and saw that he speaking with Blaine and his new boyfriend. "Hey Blaine!" Dave grinned and heartily shook the Warbler's hand. "I'm glad you could make it. Hey there, Phil." He quickly shook the boyfriend's hand.

"We were happy to come! What a turn out! The students are practically hanging off the rafters!" observed Blaine

"I know, it looks like you dragged a few Dalton kids along with you. Thanks for the support!" Dave enthused. Kurt beamed at both men; he was so happy that Blaine and Dave got along so well.

When Kurt ended it with Blaine, it was tough going in the beginning. Blaine had been completely blind-sided. But gradually talking it out, they realized that they were better friends than lovers anyways. Kurt couldn't have been happier some months later, when Blaine announced he was dating Philip, a fellow Dalton student. Dave, Kurt, Phil and Blaine had even double-dated a few times with great success.

"Kurt!" Dave roused Kurt from his thoughts, "It's getting late; we have to get this show on the road."

"Oh yes!" Kurt moved to the front and signalled to everyone that they were about to begin. Blaine and Philip quickly found chairs and soon all the scraping, coughing and talking stopped.

"First I'd like to welcome you all to McKinley High's first pflag meeting!" High energy whooping and applause filled the room.

Dave sat back and watched in undisguised awe as he watched Kurt take control of the crowd. His soft melodic voice had an undertone of steel that grabbed the audience and made them listen. It was times like this, he felt like leaping out of his own skin, he was so happy and proud of his boyfriend. Kurt was the best thing that ever happened to him and he thanked his lucky stars each and every day that this amazing boy loved him. His thoughts went back to the first time he kissed Kurt in the locker room when he was in a painful and scary place, not able to resolve his feelings about Kurt. It was also in the locker room that he and Kurt confirmed their feelings for each other. Since they were back at school the locker room was turning out to be one of their favourite places to fool around. Dave had already decided that the locker room was where he was going to ask Kurt to marry him some day.

Dave quickly pulled out of his daydreaming when he realized Kurt was coming to the end of his welcome speech. Kurt finished and turned to Dave and beckoned him to his side. Dave quickly moved in close to Kurt, as the smaller boy proudly introduced him as his boyfriend and co-founder of the pflag group.

Kurt stepped back; it was now Dave's turn to speak. He watched his boyfriend and lover step confidently forward towards the warm welcoming crowd, ready to move them with his enthusiasm, strength and courage.

**The End**

**I admit it. I love Azimio - I had to have him redeem himself in the end.**

**Thank you for all your kind reviews, I hope to answer them all eventually. **


End file.
